Another Full Battle
by sjshark23
Summary: I know, I know, lame title...anyway, this is another one of my battle fics, this time it's OC vs OC. Any and all reviews greatly appreciated. Rated K-plus for violence.


** I had so much fun writing the rematch between Ash and Paul, I decided to write another battle fic, this time featuring my two OCs. Any and all reviews greatly appreciated.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri do.**

** CHAPTER ONE**

A stunning spectacle stood before the small crowd outside Violet City. For the first time, neighbors James Curtis and Jennifer "Jen" Richards would plunge into a full six-on-six battle. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the Dark Cave provided a solid backdrop for the coming fury of competition.

James, a successful Pokemon trainer, had chosen his Pokemon lineup based on his power-based battle strategy. Known throughout the region for never holding back, his no-holds-barred, no-quarter-given style had gained him many fans and almost as many detractors over the years. A two-time Silver Conference champion, he had the hardware to back up his skills, and now it was time to put his reputation and his Pokemon's abilities to the test.

Jen was almost the complete opposite of the hot-headed James: quiet yet determined. She was a very talented Pokemon Breeder, using patience and individual attention to bring out her Pokemon's best qualities, and even improving their weak points. Her lineup was based on blunting James' power strokes, then attacking at just the right time.

Falkner, the Violet Gym Leader, had offered to referee the battle. Darrell and Shane Curtis, James' brothers, and Jen's parents were sitting together in the front row of the makeshift bleachers that were being used as seating. As relatives of the combatants, it was appropriate that they were the closest to the action.

At last, Falkner stepped up and began the normal pre-battle recital that everyone had heard at sometime or another. "Ladies and gentlemen, our competitors today are James Curtis and Jennifer Richards, both representing Violet City. The match is a six-on-six full battle. Standard Conference rules apply: no time limit, both trainers permitted to substitute at any time. This match will end when all six Pokemon on either side are rendered unable to battle. Now," he said, taking a silver coin from his pocket, "we will have a coin flip to determine who makes the first move. Who will call the toss?" James indicated that he would, and called tails. Falkner flipped the coin through the air, and it bounced on the ground twice, landing Poke Ball side up: tails. "The result is tails, so James will have the honour!"

"That's fine with me!" James called, taking out a Poke Ball. He looked over at Jen, who had also taken out a Ball. "Just so you know, Jen, I'm not holding back for a second!"

"Wouldn't want you to!" Jen answered, her green eyes smiling, her black hair down and framing her face. "Remember, this is a six-on-six. I hope you're ready for a marathon!"

"No sweat!" James shot back, then turned to Blaze, his Typhlosion, who was by his side. "You ready to go?" The powerful Fire-type growled in assent, and James turned back to the battlefield, his expression hard, betraying nothing. Typical.

"All right, then, call your first Pokemon!" Falkner called out, and the two trainers threw their Poke Balls onto the field.

* * *

"Alright, then, Razor, you're on point!"

"Aqua, get out there!"

A Luxray and Azumarill emerged, the former tense and ready, the latter cheerfully smiling and waiting for a command. "Then let the match begin!" Almost before Falkner could finish, Jen had raised the Ball and recalled Azumarill. A Water-type would stand little chance against Razor, and she knew it.

"Sorry, Aqua, but you're going to have to wait. Razor's an Electric-type, and that's bad news if you battle him, so sit tight and get ready for later." She looked out at James, who was standing, hands in his pockets, waiting. "Ok, then," she smiled, pulling out another Ball. "Rose, get out there!" Her Roserade appeared, and got ready to fight. Luxray looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"You want to play that way, fine!" James wasn't surprised at Rose's appearance: a Grass-type would be able to resist Razor's attacks. "Now, Razor, Thunderbolt, let's move!" Luxray fired a yellow bolt of electricity at Rose, who took the attack and showed few signs of damage.

"Rose, use GrassWhistle!" Rose began to emit a sweet melody, which caused Razor to become slightly drowsy. He shook it off, though, and growled in annoyance. "Now, Petal Dance!" Pink flower petals shot at Razor, who dodged easily.

"Now for a real all-out attack. Razor, Charge Beam now!" A dark yellow beam of light hit Rose squarely in the midsection, knocking her backwards. "Don't let up, Razor! Use Thunderbolt again!" Another lightning strike, more damage for Rose.

"Oh, no! Rose is stuck using Petal Dance! I can't use any of her healing moves...Rose, come back!" She recalled the Grass-type, breathing a sigh of relief as she did so.

"You need rest, Rose, so take it while you can. I've got a feeling Razor's going to be in this for a while." She smiled, took out another ball, and tossed it out....

* * *

"Good move on Jen's part. She called back her Pokemon before it took too heavy a beating." Darrell Curtis commented from the sidelines. "James has really gotten his strategy right this time. Razor's speed and endurance make it his ideal leadoff Pokemon, and he's already drawn out two of Jen's. He'll be tough to stop at this rate."

"Yes, Darrell, but you must remember that this is my Jennifer we're talking about." Mr. Richards added, looking at his daughter with concern. "But I must concur that she's got to think of something fast. James won't let her get away with much, if anything."

"That's James for ya!" put in Shane, who cracked up before Darrell shot him a look that would've made anyone back down.

**I know, I know, the chapter ended badly, but what can I do? I only wanted to include one real battle in this chapter, and leave the rest open to speculation.**

** Alright, enough trying to cover my tracks, please read and tell me what you think. Like I said before, any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
